Season Changes
by Bamboxler
Summary: Cordelia gets thorwn back into time to her worst nightmare, Highschool. Can Angel and the rest save her before she's killed herself from boredom? Just kidding about the killing herself. What happens when past Angel meets his future? AC, WesFreGunn.
1. Chapter 1

Season Changes

Summary: Cordelia gets thrown back in time to face her worst time. Highschool.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, so don't sue.

AU Facts: Cordelia is part demon but the visions look the same, the pain just goes away quicker. No Connor. Angel loves Cordelia but she doesn't know.

Content: A/C, W/F/G.

Feedback: Of course it's welcome. It helps motivate me. Makes the story move along faster. (Hint.. hint.)

Cordelia, Angel, Gunn and Wesely were all fighting three huge reptile demons. Fred was working her gadgets and flinging weapons at the demons.

Angel finally swiped off one of the reptiles head as Fred killed another. Cordelia moved in for the final move and stabbed the last one in the heart.

What none of them were expecting was a bright flash coming from the reptile. It engulfed Cordelia and she was gone.

Angel "Cordelia" he shouted as he ran for her. It was to late and she had already disappeared but to where nobody knew.

PAST 

Cordelia closed her eyes when the light was to bright. But when she opened them she wasn't in the alley anymore. She was in a a very familiar scene.

She looked up at her arms that were now chained to the wall. She looked over and saw Buffy, she looked like the Buffy who was five years in the past.

Cordelia got sent back in time. She felt like screaming and probably should, since that is what she would be doing but she was to shocked.

She had to hold on to every restraint not to use her demon strength and break out of the chains. She watched as the scene uwraveled just like five years ago. Angel coming in and attacking the frat boys. She had to stop herself from calling out his name.

She thought that it was kinda funny that she was probably the person that knew the most about Angels past but right now she wasn't even supposed to know that he was a vampire.

Buffy finally broke Cordelia out of her chains. Cordelia knew what she was supposed to do but couldn't. She couldn't muster up the preppy bitch. She left her along time ago.

Cordelia "Thanks for saving me and killing the demon that is so in need of a facial." Just for effect.

Buffy and everyone that knew her were a little surprised. "No problem, it's my job."

Buffy started looking around, _how were they supposed to explain this to the cops, she wasn't even supposed to go to the party. _She thought.

Cordelia remembered that Buffy and her friends would get in trouble. She also remembered what Wes said about time travel. He said that you couldn't change it no matter what you did. So she decided to help Buffy out. After all in a weird way she is the person to thank for her life now.

Cordelia "Why don't you guys go home. Your parents would be worried. I'll make up a story to the police and leave your names out."

The faces of the scooby gang was defitnely shocked. They had never seen her be nice. The scooby gang quickly left when they heard police sirens.

Cordelia "This sucks I have to find a way back to the future. Dammnit." She shouted when they left.

Angel felt like his whole world just was destroyed. Because Cordelia was his whole world. "Wes where the hell is she." He growled

Wes "I don't know I suggest we research the traits of the demon."

Fred "Don't worry Angel it will be okay."

Angel "It better, I just hope she's okay."

Cordelia was in hell literally. Listening to Harmony's chatter about clothes was hell. She defitnely didn't miss Highschool. Just being there brought up so many bad memories.

Buffy, Willow and Xander were all near Buffy's locker. Buffy "Hey there's Cordelia I need to talk to her."

Xander "She'll probably just blow you off since she is now surrounded by her friends."

Buffy "Ya I know." Buffy had fought demons and even the master vampire but going up to Cordelia Chase made her palms sweat.

Harmony saw Buffy coming. "Freak alert." She said and laughed at what she thought was an intelligent comment. Cordelia looked up and saw Buffy coming. Not her favorite scooby but she was better then her sheep.

Buffy "Cordelia can I talk to you for a second."

Haromny. "Hello loser, Cordy doesn't talk to freaks."

Cordelia interuppted Harmony's rant. "Shut up Harm. I, unlike you, actually have a brain and can speak for myself." Which shocked everyone, her voice calmed down when she pointed to the library and said to Buffy. "Yea let's talk."

All Buffy could do was follow Cordelia. Once Cordelia and Buffy were in the library Buffy finally finally got over her shock. "So Cordelia what did you tell the police?"

Cordelia "Oh, I told them that the frat boys were scraficing girls to there god."

Buffy was shocked. "how, .. Did they believe you?"

Cordelia "Buffy, even if the cops don't know about demons, they do know that there are crazy people who scrafice people. I did leave all of your names out."

Before Buffy could respond Angel came in the library. "This school has a real dirty sewer access." Angel said before he saw that Cordelia was also there.

Cordelia decided to have a little fun, Angel was a horrible liar. "Why did you need to go through the sewers."

Before Angel could answer Cordelia said "Is it because if you go out in the sun you'll burst out in flames."

Buffy and Angel just looked shocked they both were surprised she knew.

Cordelia "I knew you were one of those sensitive skin guys. Afraid of a little sun burn, that's why your so pale." She said and had hard time no laughing.

"Yep, that's it." Buffy said but thought _Boy this girl is clueless._

Cordelia "Yea, well gotta to go."

Xander and Willow came walking through the library doors. When Xander saw Cordelia he said "Wow if it isn't Satin herself."

Cordelia walked by them "Hey Willow." She said in a suprisingly happy voice, then turned to Xander. "Asswipe."

She then left.

Xander "Well Cordelia is her normal charming self."

Willow "I don't know, she's been acting weird. I mean she didn't insult me, did she insult you Buffy."

Buffy "No she insulted Harmony when Harmony insulted me but was nice to me."

Xander "She wasn't nice to me."

Willow "That's because you were mean to her."

Xander "Maybe it's a hellmouth thing."

Hope you like the beginnig. For those who are reading my other one, I have not yet abandoned it I'll just work on both. Should be done before October by the latest. I also have no clue if I'll do Buffy bashing in this one, just letting the story flow.


	2. Chapter 2

PAST 

After school and about 5:00 after cheerleading practice Cordelia headed to the library. When she saw Giles cleaning she decided to ask him about the demon.

Cordelia "Giles."

"Ahhh." He screamed. Giles "Must you sneak up on me."

Cordelia "Sorry but do you have a book called Demonic transferance and demons."

Giles was a little surprised "Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

Cordelia now had to come up with a good lie. "Well I saw a picture in the book that was really cool and I thought I could use it for a history project." _Nice lie. Go Cordy, Go Cordy._

Giles "Well here you go." Giles said and handed her the book, apparently buying the lie.

Cordelia sat down at the table and flipped to the demon. A Skylar demon, apparently has a time transference with it's parents. But that's all it said. "Damn it, Stupid book."

Giles "What did you say."

Cordelia "Nothing."

Giles went into his office to get a phone call while the library doors swung open. Willow, Xander, and Buffy strolled in but all stopped in there tracks when they saw Cordelia sitting at the table.

Buffy put on a fake smile on her large squared face. "Cordelia what are you doing here."

Cordelia "I had to check on something, but I'm done. I'll be going."

Giles came back out of the office and went straight to buisness. That was the council and apparently there's a new demon in town."

Xander "Shocking. So research."

Present 

Angels and the others were researching furiosly.

Fred "I found a spell that would bring us to where Cordelia is." Angel ran towards her "How?' He asked. "Oh well we need something of hers and to go to back to the place where she disappeared. It will bring us to the portal and to the place where she reappeared."

"Great let's go." He said and the fang gang rushed out.

When they got to the alley Angel paced impatiently. "C'mon Wes lets' do the spell and find Cordelia." _Please be okay._

Wes "Angel this will simply bring us to where she landed, she probably isn't there anymore but maybe she will be close by."

Angel "fine do the spell."

Wes "Ala, mor, kora amara lulpus."

With a bright flash they were gone. The fang gang minus Cordellia landed in a basement with chains on the wall.

Wes "Ok, does this place look familiar, to anyone."

Angel "Yea it looks like this place back in Sunnydale, it was a scraficing dungeon under a frat house, but why would cordelia appear here."

Angel then remembered the battle scene, there was a snake that looked like the ones that they killed yesterday.

Angel "I think we traveled back in time, five years to Sunnydale."

Wes " That would make sense, the snake demon must have sent some energy to tansport Cordelia back to when it's relative, guessing mother was killed. I think, under the circumstances, unlike us Cordelia is trapped in her seventeen year old body."

Angel "So she would be at her house." He said and was happy that he was going to see Cordelia again and ran up the stairs to rush outside and find her.

Wes "Angel wait."

Angel didn't listen and opened the front door. But he had to jump back when the sun light burned him. "Dammnit, this place has no sewer access."

Wes "What I was going to say about the sunlight. Okay plan is that me and Gunn will go to Cordelia's house and wait there. Fred you go to the school and pose as a student. She might go to the library so go there. Angel stay here until sunset then meet Fred at the library. Try not to be seen, even though we can't change the past it would be a lot of explaining to do."

Fred "Well let's go, I want to find Cordy."

Angel "Be careful, make sure nothing happens to her."

Gunn "You know we wouldn't let anybody hurt barbie. See ya."

With that the three non vampires went out in search for the heart of there family. Angel "They better find her. Please be okay Cordelia."

Cordelia had fought tons of demons, faced vamps and even survived killer visions. She has even sat through Angel's singing but this torture.

"So the Neolithic period was at it's height in the…." Cordelia tried to ignore the annoying rambling of the abnoxious teacher. I mean she has already graduated.

Fred stood in front of the large high school. _This is the high school that Cordy, Wesely and Angel spent so much of there time in, this is where the fang gang got started _ With that thought in mind Fred entered the school.

Fred was a little excited she got to do under cover work. Cordelia was so good at it, she hoped she could be as good or at least convincing. _I can't wait to see Cordelia. _Cordelia was like a big sister she never had. She and Cordelia had grown very close, they told each other everything. Fred knew a lot about Cordy's high school years and Cordelia knew a lot about Fred. Angel told her a little about the scooby gang and she would have to try real hard not to kill Xander for hurting Cordelia. _That's going to be hard, I hate that bastard._ Fred thought.

Fred saw a middle age man with glasses looking through the shelves when she entered the library. _This must be Giles, the librarian/watcher. Cordelia was like he is kind a like Wesely._ Giles looked a little surprised to see the brunette women but acted polite. "Hello, may I help you."

"Yes, hi my name is Peggy Taco, I'm a new student here and my teacher told me to read the physic book in the library and try to get caught up so I could take the test tomorrow after school." Fred said and couldn't help but smile at her explanation. She did good.

"Oh, yes the physics section is in the back, feel free to use any table."

"Thanks." Fred said and went to get a book from the back. Fred grabbed a random physics book and sat down at the front table pretended to read. She looked up at the clock and there was about ten minutes till school was over. She just hoped Wesely was right and Cordelia would come to the library, even if she didn't and went straight home Wesely and Gunn would find her but she did want Cordelia to see her undercover.

Gunn and Wesely finally got to Cordelia's house. It was huge and looked very well gaurded.

Gunn "So how are we supposed to get in."

Wesely "Well I have no clue so we could either meet Fred at the library or wait here."

Gunn "So walk for another forty miles or just sit around."

Wesely "Yes."

Gunn "Well I say we should wait it out."

Wesely "Agreed."

They both sat down on the grass and waited for Cordelia to come home and hoped Fred found her.

Fred was a little startled when the bell rang. She heard kids shuggling around outside and saw three of those teenagers come into the library. There was a blonde girl, a red head and then a black haired boy.

It finally clicked in Fred's brain who these people were. _They must be the founding members of the scooby gang. Buffy, Willow, and that jerk Xander. _Fred had to hold back from going up to him and hitting him. Fred was not a viloent person but Cordelia brings out the protecteviness in everyone. _Ecspecsially Angel._ Fred thought.

Buffy, Xander and Willow walked into the library but they were a little surprised to see someone unfamiliar sitting at a table. Giles came out of his office (Office or closet, Just kidding.) and decided to introduce the young women, She looks so fragile and they wouldn't want to scare her.

Giles "Xander, Willow, Buffy I would like you to meet a new student, her name is Peggy Taco."

"Hi" The three said in unison.

"Hello." 'Peggy' said then went back to her book.

_This girl looks a little nerdy, I mean even to us. She seems, shy, poor girl is gonna get eaten alive, well not literally._ Buffy chuckles at her joke in her head. _I bet Queen C is going to make her life a living hell. _Buffy again chuckled at her joke. _I am on fire, with the funnies._ Buffy thought, (well I know that thinking that's a little bit of a stretch for Buffy but hey anything can happen in Fan Fiction.)

When the doors to the library opened Buffy felt really bad for the girl. Cordelia Chase walked through the doors and walked up to them in full stride. When Cordelia finally saw the girl she screamed "Oh, my god."

_Here comes the insults, doesn't Cordelia have a heart. _Buffy thought but what came next was a complete shock to the Scooby Gang.

Cordelia "Fred"

The young Texan jumped out of her chair and ran up to Cordelia enveloping her in a huge hug. Cordelia hugged back feeling the first sign of relief. Fred pulled back a little to start her ramble "Cordy, we were so scared, and lost and ." Cordelia interuppeted her "It's okay, so how'd you get here." Cordelia said and hinted that they weren't alone and had an audience. Fred obvisouly caught on and answered more carefully "We figured out where you were, me and the gang decided to visit, I'm a new student here, I enrolled. They practally laughed when I said my name was Peggy Taco." Fred said thing it would be smart to inform Cordelia of her name. Cordy had a hard time not laughing at that name.

Buffy, Xander and Willow all were shocked. Cordelia and Peggy knew each other and it seemed really well. _Wait did Cordelia say Fred. _Willow thought and decided to ask. "Cordelia why do you call her Fred?"

Cordelia "oh, it's a nickname for her."

Fred "Hey Cordy, let me put the book back and then we can go see Wes, Gunn and the others." Cordelia getting the hint nodded and folowed Fred up to the bookcase where they could be alone.

Fred "We missed you so much, Angel was going crazy, Wesely and Gunn are at your house and Angel is at that frat house because they had no sewer access, so how are you." Fred said finally stopping.

Cordelia "I don't like being in the past but I was having fun making past Angel squirm. He can't lie it's so much fun."

Fred "What do you mean?"

Cordelia "Oh, I'm not supposed to know he's a vampire so I pull his leg making him think I know then I say that him being a vampire is crazy. By the way Peggy Taco."

Fred "Yah I know it's a stupid name."

Cordelia "No, it's a good name, I'm so proud of you, you look great undercover."

Fred "Thanks Cordy."

Cordelia and Fred walked back down the stairs to find past Angel now at the table. Cordelia winked at Fred trying to get her to play along.

Cordelia "Hey Angel, have you met my friend Peggy Taco."

Angel "No, hi I'm Angel, it's nice to meet you.:

Fred "wow, you look like this guy I once knew, he was real pale, cold skin, he didn't like the sun and had a weird liquid diet."

Cordelia "Fred I think he was a vampire."

Fred "A what?"

Buffy, Xander, Giles and Willow tried to do hand signals to get her to stop talking.

Cordelia "You know a blood sucker, creature of the night."

Fred "Oh gross, so Angels a vampire."

Angel froze trying to think of an excuse to deny it.

Cordelia "No, Angel is just a normal human guy, he has some skin problem. Yea good one Fred, Angel is a big evil blood sucker." Fred and Cordelia laughed but not at what everyone else though. They couldn't help but laugh at Angels' face when they said that.

Fred and Cordelia started walking toward the library doors but stopped when they flew open and an identical Angel came through and held Cordelia in fierce hug. "Thank god your alright, I was worried, don't ever scare me like that again." Everyone was shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School sucks. I'm might do some Buffy bashing. Review and tell me if I should or not. Sometimes it comes naturally. For my grammar I know I suck. See even that was bad Grammar. Didn't I mention school sucked._

"Am I the only one seeing double. I mean one." Xander said pointing to past Angel "two Angels" he then ponted to the Angel still hugging Cordelia

Cordelia "Angel, you do know we have an audience."

Angel finally released Cordelia but didn't let go of her arms. Angel wanted to make sure she wouldn't disappear.

P. Angel "Who are you?"

F. Angel "I'm You."

Stupid Buffy " Okay, that doesn't make any sense."

Cordelia "He meant that he was from the future."

Xander "How do _you_ know that."

F. Angel "Because she's from the future too. She got sucked into a portal and we followed."

Willow looked ove at the young women (Fred), _She must be so confused. _She thought and Buffy obviously thinking the same thing said "Guys, maybe we should talk else where, When there isn't an audience."

The past scooby gang all looked at Fred where Cordelia and Future Angel looked confused.

Cordelia and Future Angel "Who?"

Buffy pointed at Fred.

Fred "Oh, me. I'm from the future too. I was supposed to find Cordy. My name is Winifred Burkle, But everyone calls me Fred."

Xander "so your name isn't Peggy Taco."

Angel started laughing at that and the Past Scooby gang looked little scared. Angel never laughed or smiled.

F. Angel "You said your name was Peggy taco, I know Wes said go undercover but they didn't know you, you could've given your real name."

Fred "I wanted to creative and it wasn't as bad as Cordelia's under cover name Corny McCheese."

Angel erupted in a huge smile at the memory.

Cordelia "hey, they bought it. I say if you use a funny name then you automatically have something to talk about."

P. Angel "Okay if your really me. Prove it."

F. Angel "Fine. Come here."

P. Angel hestiantly walked over to where Future Angel was, he was still holding Cordelia and finally let go, but stayed close.

Angel leaned over and whispered something in P. Angels ear.

P. Angel "He's me."

Buffy "how did you know."

P. Angel "only I would know what he just told me."

Buffy "Okay. So you guys are from the future."

Giles "wow. This is really fascinating, jumping time is an amazing feat."

Cordelia "You think fighting a snake demon, then after finally killing it you get sucked into a portal where your put into your sixteen year old body, five years in the past, and chained to a wall facing another snake demon is Fascinating."

_Soory It was short. I have more written but I have to find time to type it up without my computer freaking out. But I do think my computer likes reveiws. Sooo._


End file.
